The University of California, Irvine Comprehensive Cancer Center is the only NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center in Orange County and is a matrix-type organization. The Cancer Center serves approximately three million people in Orange County. The research goals of the Cancer Center are: 1) To contribute to the understanding of basic mechanisms that underlie the phenotype and genotype of cancer;2) To facilitate the translation of laboratory and epidemiologic research into hypothesis-driven clinical prevention and treatment studies;3) To conduct clinical prevention trials, whenever possible emanating from research generated in the Center;4) To define cancer risk in the diverse socioeconomic and multicultural society served by the Center and to develop research strategies to facilitate the prevention and early detection of cancer in these populations;and 5) To utilize the extensive education and training opportunities available at all levels as a major translational vehicle and to encourage activities that promote interdisciplinary, multidisciplinary, and transdisciplinary research. The Center is organized into four major Divisions: Basic Sciences, Clinical Research, Cancer Control &Population Sciences, and Education &Training. The Divisions interact through seven research programs: Carcinogenesis, Developmental Biology, Growth Factors &Signaling, Onco-lmaging &Spectroscopy, Population Sciences, Structural Molecular Biology, and Translational Oncology. The Center provides centralized support for Program functions through ten Shared Resource Facilities: Biobehavioral, Biostatistics, Clinical Research Office, DMA Sequencing, DMA &Protein MicroArray, Experimental Tissue, In-Vivo Functional Onco-lmaging, Optical Biology, Protein Mass Spectrometry, and Transgenic Mouse. The Education &Training Division facilitates integration of students into basic, clinical, and cancer control research activities in the various programs and accordingly enhances the translational capabilities of the Center. The 143 full Members of the Center are currently supported by $11,909,249 in direct NCI funds. Of the overall direct total of cancer-related funding ($36,214,529), $30,665,383 is peer-reviewed and $5,549,146 is non-peer-reviewed. Cancer Center Members entered 202 participants on prevention, therapeutic, and supportive care trials in the 2006-07 reporting year.